Christmas Party
by kingdomfantasies
Summary: Noiz and Aoba hold a Christmas Eve party.


Aoba turned over slowly in his bed to look out of the window. It was covered in frost and through the thin layer he could see that the balcony of the flat he and Noiz shared was packed with crisp white snow. He had wished for snow ever since the beginning of December and was wishing for it even more so for Christmas. It would be the first Christmas in the new flat and his second Christmas with Noiz. To the annoyance of Noiz, Aoba had planned a Christmas Eve party for everyone and made him dash around the stores for weeks on end in preparation. Aoba smiled at the sight and turned over again to find Noiz still sleeping next to him. Aoba shuffled closer and wrapped his arm around Noiz's back.

"Noiz, it's snowing outside." Aoba whispered. Noiz opened his eyes and frowned.

"I hate the snow. It's too cold to do anything." Noiz said barely awake. Aoba laughed and kissed the top of Noiz's forehead.

"Well, we have the party tonight so you better get out of bed." Aoba said removing his hand and getting off the bed to get dressed.

"Who are we having over? I really can't be bothered at all today. Come back to bed." Noiz grumbled.

"Clear, Koujaku, Mink, Mizuki, Ren and Sei. And I think Sei invited a few of his friends. Not too many don't worry. And no, you get out of bed. We have a busy day, we still need drink." Aoba said going back over to the bed and pulling the covers off Noiz. He finally gave in and climbed out of bed. Once they were dressed they headed out the apartment to the grocery store. Aoba admired the light snowfall and how the snowflakes came down perfectly.

"If you don't stop staring at the snowflakes you'll knock yourself out. You nearly headbutted the lamppost before." Noiz said flatly. Aoba reached his hand out to grab Noiz's but he moved it out the war and shoved them in his pockets.

"It's only Christmas, Noiz. Now stop being a Scrooge and be festive. At least hold my hand." Aoba said seriously. Noiz took one hand out of his pocket and locked it with Aoba's. They quickly went through the store and picked up plenty of alcohol for the group then headed back through the park. By the time they got back, Aoba realised they only had an hour to get everything prepared. Their small flat was transformed by tinsel hanging everywhere and Aoba finally being allowed to put flashing lights on their Christmas tree.

Aoba heard a knocking on the door and came through with a red Santa hat on his messy blue hair to answer.

People stampeded through the door and their flat was soon packed. Aoba stared at Koujaku and Mizuki who were left standing infront of him. Koujaku scratched the back of his neck and turned away from Aoba's death glare. Noiz charged up to Aoba and grabbed his shoulder.

"You idiot, you said there wouldn't be many people!" Noiz shouted over the loud music someone put on.

"Leave to explaining to these two. It wasn't me, Noiz, I swear!"

Mizuki smiled, "You said I could bring an extra few guests."

"Yes, but the key word there is 'a few', not the entirety of your pathetic Rib team!" Noiz growled. His face was completely black but he still managed to sound furious. Aoba put his hand on Noiz's shoulder to try and relax him but he walked straight to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Mizuki! I hope to God you didn't tell anyone else they could bring a few friends because I will scream." Aoba scolded Mizuki who failed to find any hint of seriousness and burst out laughing.

"You're funny, Aoba." Mizuki said walking through the door and patting Aoba on the back.

"Don't worry, Aoba. Just think you have seeing Clear drunk to look forward to." Koujaku said. Aoba looked behind him into his flat and saw dancing and drinking. At least everyone was already having a good time. Except his boyfriend. He was always quite reserved, keeping himself to himself and not opening up. Meeting Aoba helped that but he still wasn't fond of too much company. He had said himself having Aoba alone was good enough for him. Aoba was the opposite; outgoing no matter what the persons circumstance was. He had many friends and didn't care how many people were around him. He had tried so hard to get Noiz to enjoy the party and it had failed no more than five minutes into it. Not long after, Clear and Sei turned up with Mink just after them. Clear had a full Santa Claus outfit on but still kept his lemon coloured scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Aoba-san! Merry Christmas!" Clear said hugging Aoba. Aoba still loved how childish Clear was and was glad he was one of his best friends.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Clear." Aoba said as he walked towards his brother.

"How have you been?" Sei asked in his quiet voice.

"Fine. The flat's been alright and even though Granny had to help us with the water bills that one month we're still managing."

"Where's Noiz? Shouldn't he be here, it's also his party after all." Sei asked with a troubled look on his face.

"He's in the bedroom. He hid away since Mizuki decided to invite more than just a few people over." Aoba sighed.

"I only brought four extra people. Aoba, it'll be fine. You know him much better than me and I'm sure he'll get over it soon." Sei comforted patting Aoba's head.

"Why are you patting my head, I'm the older one here anyway!" Aoba laughed. Sei took his hand away and smiled one last time before going to talk to Clear. Again, Aoba looked onto his party and saw it was a success with even more dancing and smiling going on. His eyes lingered at the bedroom door in the corner of the living room and wanted to go over. He resisted knowing he might make the situation worse. He grabbed a beer off the kitchen table and started to talk to people.

As it got closer to midnight a couple of people left but there were still enough there to keep the party going. Infact, Clear was drunk and Koujaku and Aoba stood at the side listening to what he was saying.

"So, my grandad...he liked jellyfish. And I do, and jellyfish are the best and I have a song about them. It's really cute and Aoba likes it because this one time-" Aoba rushed over to Clear and dragged him away from the crowd before he could finish his sentence. Aoba placed him in the corner and Koujaku looked at him confused.

"What about you and Clear?" Koujaku grinned.

"It's nothing, he just sang the song to me once when I was falling asleep. It was ages ago, just before Toue happened really. Don't think of anything dirty, I think Clear's pretty innocent." Aoba laughed. Koujaku smiled, "Ahh, he's not that innocent I can tell you now. I mean I think he had a thing for Sei."

"What? He better not have done anything with Sei, I swear." Aoba shouted shocked.

"I'm not too sure on that one. Anyway, you should go check on Noiz. He abandoned you and what, nine o'clock and I'm pretty sure he'll want a drink." Koujaku said before leaving. Aoba lookeddeeply at the door again. He headed over and found the door unlocked. He shut it quietly behind him and saw Noiz sitting on their bed eating leftover pizza.

"What do you want, Aoba?" Noiz asked.

"Please come and join the party. It's less crowded and it's nearly Christmas Day." Aoba pleaded. He headed over to the bed and sat next to Noiz.

"Actually, it's just turned twelve. Merry fucking Christmas." Noiz said sarcastically. Aoba pulled Noiz up off the bed and kissed him straight on the lips. Noiz pushed himself closer to Aoba. After a while, Aoba pulled them apart but kept their heads close.

"Merry Christmas, Noiz. Now, come on." Aoba said grabbing Noiz's hands.

"Okay. And it wasn't that kiss that's making me come in this party right?" Noiz said kissing Aoba's cheek. Aoba was already a light shade of pink and it deepened as he opened the door and took Noiz into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, this came out of nowhere, I haven't played/watched DMMD in a while and I was just like, it was Christmas and Noiz and Aoba. Also, I forget about Ren and Sei is there because who the hell cares about canon (me usually) and NoizxPizza forevermore.**

**If you like this you can check other works by me and if I have any news (which is rare) it will be in my Bio/Profile and the newest news is always at the bottom. Thanks!**


End file.
